paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sonar553/An Eventful Few Months
Hello Everyone! This SuperSpyChase coming at ya with another blog. So, recently, you may realize that I have been away for a few months. I have been really busy with exams and other personal issues, but that's not just the reason. I've actually have been more active in the Geometry Dash Wiki as I wanted to also take a break from this wiki. I am sorry for not letting you guys know, in case there is any worry. Also, I'm making some tracks, but I am not completely sure if they sound any good to be in YouTube, because they basically sound very...simplistic. It is also quite repetitive and I am unable to master the BASS DROP. I also am redundant-I have a thirteen minute track that is quite repetitive. So, I don't know what I should do, because I am not proud with the music I have been making and I might give up right there, but at least they are creative. There has been another issue going on, except it concerns Geometry Dash. Recently, there had been a database leak in Robtop's (the founder of GD) file, and someone had apparently stole information from it and using it as a threat. Except, the threat is what could destroy Geometry Dash forever. With all info stolen, numerous accounts, one by one, are being hacked and losing data. It has been advised by multiple users, as well as Robtop himself (for only a short while) to change passwords and save. Some of us have been able to do so, however, people like me, were not able to. As I mentioned, one by one, users are getting hacked-about more than 20 creators so far at the time I am writing this have been hacked, only a fourth being able to retrieve information (it could fluctuate, though), but other regular users are getting hacked. Numerous people in the top 100 leaderboard have been hacked-one user had been hacked and had its username changed. Anyways, the hacker may have been able to find out how to cause problems with the account management page, because I couldn't log in-I may be one of the next people to get hacked. Though RobTop has been able to ban hackers, he isn't able to do much as of now. We users are helpless but have to go withstand this problem. It may be time until this game is destroyed forever. I'm also going through some stress still, trying to calm myself down. It's really hard for me to remain positive, and I wish I could change this. I still can, but it is hard for me to do so. So, Back to Paw Patrol. I've been shallow with ideas lately, and its one of the reasons I took a break from this wiki. However, I plan to return somewhere in April, and I may finish one story I planned to work on. I can quarantee you, Cold-hearted Backstory will be finished by then ;) Thank you for reading this, I just needed to vent out what's going on. I hope you understand. This is SuperSpyChase, signing out. Category:Blog posts